Maudits !
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Ils avaient jurés et maintenant, ils étaient maudits. Rien ne pouvait les délivrer de leur sort, la Nuit n'avait pas de fin, ils auraient dû le savoir. Et le monde sombrait dans le sang tandis que leurs trop fragiles esprit brûlaient et se détruisaient...


Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour avec un OS écrit il y a quelques temps, que je n'ai pas publié plus tôt par paresse -.-'

Il est assez particulier, il n'a pas vraiment de sens, il est un peu glauque par endroits (mais j'ai fait pire récemment!), il est court, il a un rythme étrange, mais il m'est venu comme ça donc bon...^^'

(en fait, quand j'écris, j'associe toujours le texte avec une couleur. La couleur prédominante de celui-ci est le rouge/orange du feu et un peu le noir... donc je le trouve plutôt "lumineux" quand je le compare à un autre OS entièrement noir, quoique zébré de rouge sang très très sombre... bref)

Il est un peu obscur par endroits, vous trouverez donc quelques explications à la fin si ça vous intéresse. Pour les personnage principaux, on trouve en fait un peu tous les fils de Fëanor mais je n'ai mis que les deux qui sont le plus mentionnés.

J'allais oublier, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à notre vénéré maître, Tolkien (et ses descendants).

Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Maudits !**

Maudits ! Maudits ! Ils avaient fait couler le sang ! Maudits ! Maudits ! Serment, Malédiction, feu, sang, déchirure ! Maudits ! Maudits ! Ils avaient fait souffrir, il avaient fait pleurer, ils étaient haïs !Et dans les yeux de son frère se cachaient les deux enfants...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'était-il ainsi acharné sur eux ? Ils avaient appelé la Nuit de leurs vœux ! Mais la Nuit, fou qu'ils étaient, la Nuit les habitait déjà.

Un feu brûlait en eux, ils étaient les fils de Fëanor ! Mais ce feu n'était pas un feu bienveillant, qui réchauffait doucement et chassait les peurs. Non ! C'était un feu rageur, destructeur, qui dévorait tout et ne laissait rien sur son passage. Un feu noir comme la nuit. Et rouge aussi. Comme le sang qui avait tant coulé...

Comme ils avaient bien brûlés les bateaux, les beaux bateaux des Teleri ! Les cygnes avaient été détruit, dans un noir brasier. Un brasier maudit. Maudits ! Maudits ! Et leur cœur n'avait pas frémi – ou si peu – déjà si noir... Maudits ! Maudits !

Comme ils avaient pleuré, les elfes, les autres elfes, qui étaient leurs frères et que pourtant ils avaient massacrés. Pourquoi avaient-ils jurés ? Ils étaient un feu rugissant, et le sang avait coulé. Trois fois. Mais les trois Silmarils leur échappaient toujours, alors à quoi bon ? Mais ils avaient juré ! Juré ! Et ils devaient avancer, encore, aveugles à la Nuit qui déjà avait submergé leurs esprits. Maudits ! Maudits !

.

Leurs flammes s'étaient éteintes les unes après les autres, violemment ! Un souffle rageur les avaient détruites à jamais. Maudits ! Maudits ! Ils étaient morts et lui était vivant. Non ! Il était mort lui aussi ! Il n'avait jamais été vivant ! Il n'était qu'une flamme frêle, si fragile... Il n'avait pas la fougue de ses frères, il n'avait pas leur violente ardeur. Il n'avait rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Et il était le dernier...

Son frère avait longtemps cherché les enfants, jusqu'à l'aube... Mais l'aube était brisée et la Nuit les habitait, nul espoir n'était venu l'éclairer. Le Serment était si lourd ! Et il était l'aîné, il devait le porter malgré tout son dégoût... Maudits ! Maudits ! Le refuge avait brûlé, feu ! Sang ! Et puis, les deux enfants... Pas les même. Mais ressemblant pourtant. Peut-être pourraient-ils être sauvés ?

Non ! Ils étaient maudits ! Maudits ! Et la Nuit accompagnait chacun de leur pas ! L'aube avait brûlée et lui n'était plus. Il n'avait plus personne à protéger désormais. Il était seul !

Alors, il jouait. Il chantait. Pour ne pas devenir fou – mais il l'était déjà – il chantait sa douleur et son abandon, sans fin. Et il pinçait les cordes de sa harpe, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent et tâchent tout de rouge. Rouge ! Rouge ! Tout était rouge et il n'y avait nul pardon pour ceux qui avaient tué les leurs. Maudits ! Maudits ! Et il errait sur le rivage, seul, sans espoir de pouvoir un jour quitter la Nuit. Le monde était-il si sombre que la nuit recouvrait tout ou les ténèbres ne se rassemblaient-ils qu'autour de lui, pour mieux le punir ?

Maudits ! Maudits ! Il était seul, il ne voulait pas être seul ! Il avait peur, où étaient ses frères ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? N'avait-il pas prêté Serment lui aussi ? N'avait-il pas juré comme les autres ? (Maudits ! Maudits!) N'était-il pas allé jusqu'au bout, n'avait-il pas respecté ce si noir Serment ? Alors pourquoi était-il seul ?

Il les appelait, il ne voulait pas être seul. Il les appelait dans son chant et parfois, ils venaient. Ils venaient et ils l'entouraient. Mais ça n'étaient pas ses frères, non, ses frères étaient morts ! Morts ! Ils avaient brûlés, tous ! Ils avaient une ombre dans le regard, une ombre faite de flamme – lui aussi avait cette ombre – et ces frères qui n'étaient pas ses frères n'avaient pas d'ombre. Ils ressemblaient à des fantômes du passé, à une époque où ils étaient encore heureux, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce passé. Il faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas les voir, pas eux ! Ils partaient alors, disparaissant dans la brume matinale, comme un mauvais rêve (mais le cauchemar ne cessait pas, jamais!) et il était à nouveau seul. Il avait peur alors et il les rappelait. Il ne voulait pas être seul mais il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne voulait voir personne ! Douleur ! Fou !

.

Il était seul. Pour toujours. Et son esprit sombrait dans la folie et dans la nuit éternelles tandis qu'il chantait sa douleur. Maudit.

* * *

Quelques clés de compréhension:

- Au sujet d'un des noms de Maedhros: _"Doegred Winsterhand [Vieil anglais doegred 'aube, lever de soleil' ; winsterhand 'gaucher'" _The Shaping of Middle-Earth, HoME IV, J.R.R Tolkien

- Une partie du texte est inspiré d'un photomanip de LadyElleth sur DA ( ladyelleth . deviantartart /Silmarillion-The-Bidding-of-the-Minstrel-32734 0793) Elle évoquait notamment le fait que les ménestrels pouvaient invoquer des visions à partir de leurs chants. Il s'agissait donc d'imaginer Maglor chantant au sujet de ses frères. Tout comme moi, elle n'a pas réussi à déterminer si Maglor les suppliait de venir le voir ou de cesser de le hanter. Sûrement les deux)

Pour le reste, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait de référence sortant du Silmarillion mais n'hésitez pas à me demander s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ;)


End file.
